


Lucifer - Our Mojo - The Morning After

by Pandorakiin



Series: Lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotionally Challenging, F/M, Mild Sexuality, Minor Spoilers, Much-needed Catharsis, Profanity, Romance, honeymooning, sexual mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin/pseuds/Pandorakiin
Summary: A not-so-slight re-imagining of scenes from Season 5 Episode 7 - Our Mojo. Much of the scenes we remember and love-to-bits are still present but they've been... adjusted... to reflect the fact that you don't have to consider an actor's modesty, keep an eye on run time or watch your language when you're telling the story with words on a page. From that sentiment was born a fun interpretation of two scenes: The Morning After & On The Couch...
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Favourite Lucifer Fics, Lucifer, Lucifer and Chloe, The Archangel Lucifer





	Lucifer - Our Mojo - The Morning After

**The Morning After**

“Oh...hi...”

Lucifer couldn’t help chuckling at how casually she said it. “Heeello.”

The expression on her face sank a little as she realized she’d probably woken him up with her snoring. “I was snoring like a truck driver, wasn’t I?” At a loss for words the morning after for, quite possibly, the first time in his life, one eyebrow went up as he searched frantically for what to say.

Chloe saw the hesitation and stepped right in. “Right. You know what? Nevermind. I forgot. You won’t lie.” Lucifer smiled, leaned down and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, a quick laugh escaping him. Saved. His breath on her skin raised gooseflesh.

“Hmm. Are you cold?”

She couldn’t help her laughter. “Definitely not. Why?”

“Huh. Odd. Given that hell _was_ supposed to freeze over...” Lucifer said, fixing her with a coy sideways gaze.

“Because I said I’d never have sex with you until... hell... yeah. Right. Okay,” she said laughing and placing a couple fingers under his chin to encourage him into a kiss. Chloe shot a tease back at him with all the affection she could fit into it. “Wise-ass.”

“And you love it,” he said, accepting her invitation to come closer. Resting a hand on her chest, he gave her the kiss she was looking for. “Mmn.” There really was no better word to describe the feeling of kissing someone and being kissed like that – divine. “Good morning, Detective,” he said between kisses. “I think I’ve found _your_ weakness, you know.”

“Oh really?”

“ _You_... are ticklish.”

“Wha...?” Chloe barely had time to process what he intended to do before his fingertips playfully dug into her ribs sending her nerves into a frenzy. The effect of a normal touch was enough to set her skin on fire, but this...! As if going at her ribs wasn’t enough, he had the audacity to go after the skin of her neck with kisses and stubble. She writhed under his touch laughing like a madwoman the entire time. There were tears in her eyes when she finally had to beg him to stop. “Okay! Okay, easy! Please... whoo!”

Lucifer took one last mischievous jab at her ribs before laying his hand flat over the area easing the overload of sensation with a gentle rubbing motion. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek looking down on her amazed, still not sure he should let himself believe this was happening – and had happened... a _number_ of times.

Having managed to control her laughter and catch her breath, Chloe let it be known what she really needed at that moment. “I... am starving. So! What do you feel like? Eggs...?”

“Mmm hmm...”

“Or pancakes? Maybe an old-fashioned...?”

He laughed and laid back with one arm thrown lazily back over the headboard, finding himself grateful that for once, it appeared he wouldn’t be asked to be the cook that morning. “Whatever you want would be dandy,” he answered resting a hand on her arm only to be surprised when she sprung up in bed like a cat wanting to play and pounced on him, straddling his stomach. This wasn’t where he thought things had been going but hey... why not?

“Come on... you must have some preference...” she pressed. He smiled and rested his hand on her leg and, unthinking, he began to knead the muscle in her thigh.

“I certainly do.”

“All right, then. Tell me,” Chloe said. Her eyes narrowed as she leaned in closer intending to turn the tables on him. “What is it you _truly_ desire?” He frowned momentarily. He’d never been quite so crass about saying so before but he couldn’t stop it. It just popped out as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“I want to have sex with you another four times... _six_ , actually.” Their eyes went wide at the declaration. One eyebrow raised he cocked his head to side, confusion writ on his features. 

She cleared her throat. “Well... in that case, fuel for the fire is in order.” She began to move and stopped suddenly, seating herself on him and locking her gaze onto his. “Wait a second, did I just _mojo_ you?”

“I... uh... I don’t know. _Did_ you?”

Chloe laughed and shrugged it off. “Hmn! Well, either way... breakfast first!” She planted a firm kiss on his lips, hopping off of him then the bed. A few lively steps from the bed Chloe wove to one side catching herself on the dresser while she got a hold of her limbs’ reigns again.

Lucifer frowned and quickly stepped out of bed when he saw Chloe stumble. He made it about two steps before... “Chlo-eee?!” His toes had hooked themselves around his other ankle and sent him for stumble as well. He caught himself with one hand on the wall. She turned, eyes wide, as she struggled to refrain from bursting out laughing at hearing her name said like that by someone who was normally such a smooth customer. Leaning against the wall and letting her head fall back against it she had a devilish grin on.

“Oh, you deserved that.”

Lucifer looked to her, amused but bewildered. “Deserved what? _The_ single greatest night of my...” He trailed off as the realization took root, looking to Chloe with something approaching awe in his expression.

“Feels pretty good, doesn’t it?” Chloe asked, one hand on the wall to keep her steady as she made her way back toward him. She reached out to him and he took a firm grasp of her hand, surprised to find the strength and support in it that he did.

“This tingling all-bloody-over? Sure does,” he said drawing her into an embrace.

“I’ll bet. But, not quite what I meant. Having someone give you what you _genuinely_ want, for a change,” she responded leaning into him to balance out how heavily he was leaning on her.

He drew back to look her in the eye, a somewhat troubled yet affectionate expression on his face. “Yes. It does. It _really_ does.” Smiling, he kissed her and held her tight against him. “And right now, what I really want... _is back that way_ ,” he said as he laughed, whispering the last bit of it into her ear and gesturing toward the bed. Laughing as well, Chloe pinched her lower lip between her teeth and reached out with one long, lithe leg to grasp and depress the bathroom door handle with her toes, gently pushing the door open.

The jacuzzi tub and shower now in plain view she looked back to Lucifer, asking the question as if her expression wasn’t saying it loudly enough. “You sure about that?”

A closed smile crept onto his lips. “Uhhh... no. Mind changed!” he said impishly, kissing her with a passion he felt might burst out of his heart and tear him to pieces.

“Then I’ll order some breakfast burritos if you want to draw up a bath...”

***

A Tequila Sunrise with his own delicious personal twist was going down the hatch far easier than she’d expected. Chloe glided through the water back toward Lucifer after setting her glass down a safe distance away. Settling down on him, the two lost themselves in a kiss for mere seconds before her phone rang... at 7:30 am on a Saturday morning after telling Ella the day before to avoid calling unless someone had died. Chloe had pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead on the slope between his neck and shoulder. Regret twisted her expression.

Someone had died.

Disappointment plain on his face, Lucifer lovingly rested a hand on the back of her head. He’d signed up for this knowing full well what it meant. “Let’s go,” he said. Chloe pulled back, shocked. “Let’s go. Before I have time to change my mind.”

“Right. I’m sorry.” She kissed him and carefully but quickly made her way to where her phone sat on the bedside table.

“Hello? Ells?”

“Yah! Hey, Chloe, I’m sorry. You know I told you I wouldn’t call unless it was important–” Ella said with her usual hyperactivity.

“It’s okay, Ella. What’s up?” Chloe said massaging her forehead to get the tenseness out of her brow.

“Someone’s been found.”

“Right... All right... We’ll be there. ASAP. Text me the address. Okay. We’ll see you there.” Chloe hung up the phone and finished rubbing herself off with a towel before tossing it down beside the nightstand and putting her clothing quicker than a caught-in-flagrante high schooler. Lucifer showed himself decked out and buttoned down as she put her last boot on.

“‘We’, Detective?” Lucifer queried, as he jogged down the stairs with more than the usual skip to his step.

“Hunh. Yeah. ‘We’, it is. If you’re all right with that.”

Donning his jacket and sorting out his collar as he walked, he responded, repeating after her, “‘If I’m all right with...’ This is our ground, Detective. I’d sooner be damned than let a simple word take it away from us. ‘We’, it is.”

Chloe smiled, not used to seeing him this sure but glad of it. His hand unconsciously sought out hers as they turned to face the elevator doors and she was happy to take it. “Your car or mine?” she asked as the elevator doors closed.

“Both, actually. I need to make a pitstop before going to the scene.” 

**On The Couch**

“We’ve been official for... half a day and we’re on the couch already. Really? Doctor! Please! Tell him he is blowing this out of proportion.” Lucifer fixed her with a dumbfounded stare. A sinking feeling was starting to unsettle his stomach.

Linda saw how his expression fell at what Chloe had said. “Well, just a moment, Chloe. In this case I think Lucifer... is probably on to something. Sex is about openness and giving yourselves to each other. Although, not usually quite so literally...” An idea rather aggressively intruded on her train of thought: _did Amenadiel end up giving me an ability of his_...? “Ahem! Anyhow, I do think that you now having his power over desire has something to do with having been intimate. And the fact that he’s come to this conclusion on his own is... impressive - a sign of emotional maturity.” Linda looked to Lucifer approvingly but ended up frowning slightly when that statement seemed to sail right past Chloe’s grasp.

“Even if it does have something to do with it, it’s not a problem that should have us sitting here. It’s probably like the wings and the devil face and everything else! The mojo will sort itself out when you’re ready for it to. It’s not something I _stole_ from him!” Chloe fired back at both Linda and Lucifer.

“No, Chloe, it won’t just ‘sort itself out’! None of those things just sorted _themselves_ out. And why so defensive?” Lucifer demanded. Linda shot at sharp glance at Lucifer. She stopped just short of allowing herself to blurt out, ‘that’s my line!’

“I’m not being defensive...!”

Before Linda could do anything with what she’d just seen from Lucifer, Chloe ripped her attention away from it. “Hold on a moment, Detective. Yes, you are being defensive. Defensiveness usually comes from a place of fear. So, what is it you’re afraid of?”

“I... uh... well, I said to Lucifer earlier that even though he sees his mojo as having been taken–”

“Stolen.”

“All right. Scratch emotional maturity.” Lucifer looked to Linda and cast his gaze down like an enthusiastic pup that’s been tapped on the nose.

“–I think maybe, subconsciously, like the wings and devil face, he uh... gave it to me,” Chloe began again, having a hard time keeping her temper down and her tone controlled. “I don’t think you intended to do it because of what you... got out of it, I think it just naturally happened and I think that when you’re at wherever you need to be emotionally, it will, eventually, find its way back to where it belongs.”

“That’s incredibly insightful, Detective,” Linda observed. “I also think that is about as good an explanation as we can hope for, at the moment. But there is something else... isn’t there Lucifer?”

“Yes! This is important to me, Chloe. Why aren’t you more... interested in figuring this out? In putting things back where the way they were?”

“Lucifer? ‘The way things were’? You want to know what I’m afraid of? I’m afraid things will, somehow, go back to the way they were before last night. That in spite of everything we’ve been through you will still just _slip away_ from me. So, no! I am not going to just let go!”

“I’m not asking you to let _me_ go! I’m staying _right here_... _with you_. If God himself tries to take you away from me, the interfering bastard will have another rebellion on his hands!–” 

The instant Linda heard the word rebellion she shoulders sank and she stared hard at Lucifer wide-eyed. “Oh, shit...”

In spite of her dismayed outburst Lucifer hardly missed a beat. “–I’m asking you to help return something important to me. Maybe I can’t take it back, because you won’t let it go!”

“What? Lucifer! If I could give it back, I would! In a heartbeat! I’d have done it the moment you asked! How would I even take it, to begin with? There’s nothing celestial about me! If I was... and I _could_ have given you something in return for your mojo...” Chloe took in a deep breath. “I would have. But this is it. What you see here is all there is to me, okay? Just a plain old human being. So, I guess I’m also afraid that, in the end, that’s not enough for you.”

“If that was the case, Chloe, we wouldn’t have made it this far. You’re...”

“A godsend. I know.”

“Don’t do that. You know how we feel about each other is real.”

“Yeah. I do. I just...” Chloe began to tear up. “You’re right. I’m sorry. And there it is. Right there. The thing I’m probably most afraid of...” Lucifer drew her hand over onto his lap and covered it with his own.

“Which is?” Lucifer asked, looking on, his pulse getting quicker by the moment, as Chloe physically drew away from him a little more with every sentence she spoke. He held her hand, not letting it leave his leg.

“That I might not be able to handle this. That I wouldn’t just trip like I did when I found out about you being the Devil, but that I’d give out. That it might, somehow, end up being too much for me. I’m afraid that I’ll let you down... and I think I have. You trusted me with something important to you and I’ve just... toyed with it. I saw it as something fun and cool... I’ve been so preoccupied with being happy that you trusted me that I missed the fact that this is hurting you as badly as it is.”

Linda leaned back in her chair, wide-eyed, her gaze dancing between the two while she looked on gobsmacked.

Lucifer reached over for Chloe’s cheek and gently turned her to face him. Her eyes rolled and her expression twisted out of sadness and anger as he did but she let it happen all the same. By the time she was facing him again she’d regained some measure of control over her emotions. “Chloe–”

“Lucifer, you have to believe me. If I could give it back to you, I would. I would! I just... I have _no idea_ how...!” Lucifer’s expression broke into an affectionate smile. He let go of the breath he’d been holding. As awkward as it was while sitting side by side, he pulled her into a full-on hug.

“I know you would. We’ll think of something. We always do. I’m sorry, too, Chloe. I should’ve given us more time. I just... I came here because I didn’t want get it _wrong_ , but looks like I’ve managed to anyway,” he said, holding her a little tighter as regret took over his expression.

Chloe emphatically shook her head. “No... no. You didn’t get it wrong. If you had we’d be sitting on opposite ends of the couch still shouting at each other. Or... we’d be at the Precinct burying our heads in the case not talking at all. You did get it right.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Chloe replied, smiling and going in for another kiss. While by no means embarrassed, Lucifer didn’t let it last as long as he would’ve liked out of consideration for their audience.

“Speaking of the case, maybe it would be best to get out of here while we’re ahead. Hm? The others will no doubt be wondering where we are by now. As much as I wish they were right, we really should get back,” he said, clearing his throat. Chloe laughed, smiling again. She nodded and started to stand. Offering her an arm for support on the way up, he was right behind her.

“Thank you for letting us borrow you and your office, Doctor,” Lucifer said with a gracious bow. Linda simply stared at the two in reply. Lucifer quickly scanned his clothing and Chloe’s, thinking there might be something amiss. Fly? No. All good there. Finding nothing, he asked, “Are you... all right, Linda?”

“Yes! Yes. I’m fine. Good. Totally good...” She exhaled forcefully. “I’m goooood.”

“We’ll see you later, then.”

Linda nodded rather emphatically. “Yup! I don’t doubt it.”

Chloe couldn’t stop the quick bit of laughter that escaped her. She waved and bid the good Doctor farewell. “Bye, Linda.”

“Bye, Chloe,” she replied, wearing a warm but closed smile. The instant the door closed Linda stood and made for her desk drawer, firmly rubbing her forehead with her palms as she cast her gaze around the room frantically, wide-eyed. She ripped open her desk drawer and took out the bottle of liqueur and a glass she kept there to settle her nerves between challenging patients as she reflected on what had just gone down. “All right... Okay... _What the fuck just happened?_ Goooood! So _that’s_ how a therapy session is _supposed_ to go! It’s been so long I’d almost freaking forgotten! Oh. Right. Sorry. You probably have better things to be doing. Don’t mind us–” She put one hand to her forehead as if shielding her eyes before sending a shot down the hatch. “–Still... FUCK ME!!! These two... are absolutely perfect for each other. Fucking _perfect_.”

Lucifer and Chloe stood outside the door aghast, breaking down into laughing hysterically the moment Linda’s diatribe stopped. She blanched when she heard the raucous laughter in the hallway.

_You know what? Screw it. There are a few things I need to say..._ Linda marched over to the door and flung it open. Seeing the two of them in an embrace and laughing so hard their knees looked weak was probably the single most adorable thing she’d ever seen and that certainly took the edge off her tone but it was still a reprimand.

“Do either of you have any goddamn clue how nerve-wracking you are? Maybe! Oop! Maybe not... wait! Wait, wait! Maybe...! Nope! Not this time. Yeah, you know what, I’ll bet tonight’s the night. Okay. Hold on. _A stewardess walked in_? Are you fucking kidding me? Wait, you want me to do what-now? _Kill you?_ Seriously? Oh! Okay. Hang on a sec. Wait. WHAT? She’s going to marry _who?_ Like, what _the actual fuck?_ Nope! No, no-no-no. Lemme get this straight: she tried to fucking _kill you_? _Goddammit!!!_ Ooh! Okay so, now, you think you can juggle two _pretty challenging_ women, a job in law enforcement and running a freaking nightclub after your right-hand woman has just told you to go take a long walk off a short dock and walked out on you? Are you fucking serious? And now you’ve sent a sex doll to the Detective’s _desk_ at her _office_ , and party-girl Eve receives a printer with the Detective’s message. Mmmm! God! Just... fuuuuuuuuucking hell!” Linda took a deep breath and collected herself. Tears started welling in her eyes. She gave her head a shake and it took every ounce of self control she had to steady up again. “Don’t take that the wrong way. I _love_ you guys. It is _great_ to see you happy.” Linda stomped over and put an arm around both her patients.

“Thanks, Linda... Thank you. For everything.” Chloe found herself wiping away a few tears of her own and sniffling as she answered, putting one arm around Linda and keeping the other on Lucifer. For his part he put a tentative arm around Linda placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“You should be an angel, Doctor. You really should. Terrible oversight on the Almighty’s part, if you ask me,” Lucifer said as he drew back, keeping a hand on her arm for a moment. Linda smiled radiantly out of genuine joy, giving Lucifer a quick pat on the cheek. Unable to help smiling when Linda did, Chloe fixed her appreciative gaze on her partner. What made him special wasn’t just about desire. He had a way of bringing this dazzling light out of every soul he genuinely cared for. What they truly desired was just a tool that illuminated the path to it. It felt to her like there was more to it, but the idea went out of focus too quickly for her to pin down the rest. She turned her attention back to Linda and Lucifer.

‘Well, we did show up unannounced, so, until next time, Doctor.”

Linda straightened out her attire as she answered, “Yeah. And maybe not so soon, next time. If it is? Let’s make it at home. You know, as a... uh... family, I guess. Right? – I can’t believe I’m saying that – No shop talk allowed.”

“Right you are, Love. And yes, of course.”

“Yeah. We’ll bring Trix and we can spend the night in.”

“‘Kay. So, my next appointment is in 20 minutes. Odds are pretty good they’ll be early and I need a few minutes to level out... so... scoot!” The pair nodded and headed for the door at the end of the hall, hand in hand, at a quicker-than-natural pace.

PDF available for download at DeviantArt:[ Lucifer - Our Mojo - The Morning After by Pandorakiin](https://www.deviantart.com/pandorakiin/art/Lucifer-Our-Mojo-The-Morning-After-859417343)

Discussion

Lucifer’s True Gift

Q: Has the Devil spent a literal eternity in Hell and on Earth misunderstanding and misusing his greatest gift in the name of personal pleasure, wealth, fame and whatever other vice or small favour the asker chooses?

I can see why Lucifer’s Dad might be a little annoyed, disappointed or maybe even angry with him, as might any parent who sees their child squandering their ability and genius. But, in the same way that your teacher gives you a tough question but doesn’t give you a hint as to the answer, God hasn’t outright told any of his children what their gifts were intended for because he has faith that they will, eventually, get it.

I’m guessing that Lucifer’s intended task was to bring the inner light out of others. To help his human charges find those little nuggets inside of us that would bring us genuine joy and let who we really are, shine through. Being able to get people to admit what they desire is just a tool. One intended to be used to light the way to that end. One that he’s been playing with pretty childishly, rather than using it as intended – and I can see how that might tick Dad off...

Q: What do we think each angel’s intended task is?


End file.
